devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NeloAngelo
There's something wrong.... For some reason the buttons just above the editing area aren't working? Do you know why??????--TheDevilMayCry 10:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe only admin(s) can move that, we'd better tell user: The One Sin about it.--NeloAngelo 01:58, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :What exactly is wrong with the buttons? Angela (talk) Admin Hi NeloAngelo. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide and avoid the common mistakes. Angela (talk) 04:05, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Dude wtf Dude why did you delete half my info. I know i half assed it but thats cause i rushed. Sry if i double posted stuff but still i was trying to help this wikia cause i love this game. Ya know fine i won't act that way i wil just looking at this damn thing at all. Maybe i can make one where others can actually post. Thanks for sharing what crap you have. Hello Hi NeloAngelo, My name is Manticore, and I'm a member of the Wikia community. I recently saw the message you left on User talk:Destrond, and am writing in response to that. NeloAngela, it is very important to assume good faith when dealing with other editors, particularly when those editors may be new to editing wikis. I agree with you that duplicate content is not desired on a wiki, but a much nicer approach to this situation would have been to redirect the pages, and merge the content. Blocks should only be enforced when a user is being detrimental to the wiki, and it is clear that Destrond was not being intentionally disruptive. I think a friendly message informing him you have deleted or redirect his pages would have been more appropriate. Please keep this in mind if a similar situation arises in the future, because as an administrator, you want to do all you can to see the wiki succeed. Fostering positive community relationships is part of that process. If you would like to discuss this further, please do not hesitate to contact me. Regards, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 01:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Logo I made a logo for the page, let me know if you would like to use it. thanks and go ahead. once again, thanks.--NeloAngelo 04:25, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I uploaded .png and .jpg versions of the logo, enjoy. Also if you need anything else, just ask, i'm a huge fan of the DMC series and would like to see anything dedicated to it do it justice Welcome Template Yo, Nelo! Can I fix your welcome template? No offense, but it's really screwed up. And what does "subst this page" mean?--ChiefKakashi 21:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ??? What's the deal with this? "'Next time, try keeping a neutral point of view while writing, thank you.--NeloAngelo 15:25, 2 February 2008 (UTC)'" KrytenKoro 19:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for explaining that. I was worried I had down something wrong.KrytenKoro 20:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :On a related note, it may be good for you to calm down a little bit while blocking - while I fully agree that they probably needed to be blocked, you seem to be taking it somewhat personally.KrytenKoro 19:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Nelo Angelo-Vergil Sparda vs. Nevan They should certainly be merged - I actually wouldn't be against stuff like merging Sparda (FE) with Dark Knight Sparda, or merging the bosses that give you things with the reward, like Echidna and Gilgamesh. Though I guess that might be slight overkill.KrytenKoro 02:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::As for strategy guide sections - I believe it would be best if, for bosses at least, we can get some embedded youtube videos or something similar, like the FFWiki does. Or at least, provide links to them. Most of the bosses don't really have all that much to say, anyway, so it wouldn't make the page to big - Vergil is the only real odd one, and he only has the three fights for each version - we could do a little "gallery" thing, linking to the videos. ::I got permission from Broly212 to use his videos, though he says he won't be making any that aren't already there. an example: We could easily fit it into tables and determine it at any size to fit well in the page, as well. And any other vid makers we could convince to share their videos could be useful around the wiki.KrytenKoro 00:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) RfA I'd like to request an adminship on this wikia so that I can assist with deleting duplicate, misspelled, and trash articles and images. I thank you for considering my request, whether you accept it or not.KrytenKoro 20:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) : he's done quite a bit of good work around here, and seems to very interested in the topic. --Uberfuzzy 23:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for granting me adminship. I will work hard to help better this wikia.KrytenKoro 01:53, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Shin Megami Did you want me to change the article into a soft redirect? I guess I could do that, but the article does seem to focus on Dante's role, and in my own opinion, cameo appearances should at least be mentioned - as long as we don't go overboard like the Zelda wiki and have articles on Sonic and Mario just because Link appears in a game with them.KrytenKoro 18:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I dunno...sometimes if we overdo it, it becomes Capcom wiki instead of DMC wiki, though I guess it is possible of make a simple introduction for that game and link it to Shin Magami wiki for more info. Thoughts?--NeloAngelo 06:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :I definitely agree with toning down the non-Dante content, but that game is actually important for the DMC series - it was part of an agreement for the design of Dante's DMC3 DT, and he plays a somewhat-prominent role in the game. Like the Blade Master Alastor article - it's meant to be a cameo appearance, not an easter egg like Super Smash Bros., and while not part of the DMC series, its part of the character's story. At least, that's how its presented.KrytenKoro 07:17, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Go for it.--NeloAngelo 07:18, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Glut of edits I went ahead and deleted a lot of the redirects that were left over from mispelled or badly named articles - those that it was highly unlikely would ever be used. I also created the unsourced template, as I'd like to encourage the users to post the useful quotes from the games, so we can cut down a little bit on some of the "who said what, what did they mean" edit wars. I also went ahead and created most of the missing enemy articles, but as of now they are just a few tags listing them as unsourced stubs. However, it encourages users to go ahead and add to the page, so hopefully they will be made soon (I have the game, but no available XBOX, so it will be awhile before I can get any info for DMC4). I also modified the common.css file to allow the unsourced template to display correctly - if anything seems messed up, just delete the .css file again, since the unsourced template is still usable without it. I'm about halfway through DMC2, so hopefully I will be able to start editing those articles soon. For DMC1, I still have to get alot of the enemy files, get a few blue orbs, and unlock LDK to get the last of the info I need for proper sourcing and editing. Otherwise, it'll just be a slow haul to get all the quotes and refs to do comprehensive articles. I don't think I'll be able to work on the non-game articles (like the manga, toys, etc.) any time soon, so it would be nice if you could see if anyone else wanted to start those. Thanks!KrytenKoro 20:43, 20 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Lady image Sorry, I was deleting one that had been added recently that was redundant, and I guess I got mixed up which one was new and which was old. I finally unlocked all characters on DMC2 (except DMC1 Dante and Secretary), so I'm trying to put in the final refs and cleanups for those weapon pages. As an idea, I split up the movesets for the characters into character, sword, gun, and DT. They're only 2-4 moves each, but I figure it makes more sense than putting Twosome Time on Lucia's page. I was thinking of putting the DT ones on the Amulet page. However, there's some wierdness. "Devil Trigger", a personal move not actually requiring the amulet, would usually be on the character's own page. Air Raid requires the Amulet, and Sword Pierce, a sword move, requires Air Raid. It seems to me like Sword Pierce should be on the sword's page, but it wouldn't make sense to say it requires a move that isn't mentioned on that page. Should I just have all the moves on the character's page, or just lump all the DT moves together on the amulet page, since 2/3 of them require the Aerial Heart?KrytenKoro 03:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I sorts them like Rebellion, Yamato's page. the Devil Trigger page takes the role as the main exlpanation, but should you feel like adding their stats on their character page, go for it.--NeloAngelo 03:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Devil Arms template By Type I meant the weapon base e.g. sword, gauntlets, etc. But it would be good if the element is added in another row,too.Dakovski 08:33, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Devilarm template I really don't think that this template is that helpful - it mucks up the page layout, and the only info in it not already mentioned in the lead would be "the possessor" - in all cases assumed to be Dante, unless said otherwise. I'm not sure I like the InfoCharacter one that much either, at least on the boss demon pages - there's not too much info to summarize that isn't already. I've reverted a few of them that were really messy, and tried to put in the possessor info in the lead to make the box less necessary. If everybody really wants this box, though, we're going to have to figure out a way to put it in there that doesn't look crappy.KrytenKoro 09:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :It also needs to be modified so that categories only show up if info is entered - for example, Gilgamesh and Lucifer do not appear as Devils in the series (yet), so we can't say what their Devil is, ne?KrytenKoro 09:12, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Split pages? Honestly, "Nevan" would refer to the DA, while "Nevan the Lightning Witch" is the devil. And her description would strongly parallel the "History" bits for the Rebellion and Yamato - there is available info on the weapon than the devil, and the devil arm is technically the devil's mastered soul and all that. I don't really think they could be effectively discussed separately. Personally, I'm averse to splitting pages unless the information is truly too much for one, and is clearly disparate, and I don't like using infoboxes when the info can be quickly gleaned from the leading paragraph - I only appreciate them when its buried deep within the article, and really, that isn't the case for most of the weapons. Any summary that does need to be done is on the List of weapons page anyway.KrytenKoro 09:24, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Wikibreak I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off. I reverted the Yamato bit because it also causes the CoC to clear, meaning that there is a huge white space. Without that tag, the image clears on its own, even on the widest screen setting. For Vergil - I remember clearly seeing an early manga where it shows Eva, Dante as a kid, and Vergil in an SS outfit. Sparda also, I think. That's why I put it as "non-canon", because it obviously was. And the manga synopsis - the DMC3 manga are not an alternate to the game, they are the prologue. So I pretty much just moved what you had typed to the top, and cleaned it up a bit. For the infoboxes, I explained that they messed with the layout, and largely seemed unneeded. Besides those, the most I've done is to copyedit your additions. I'm really sorry if this seemed like criticism, I was only trying to help. I hope that this resolves whatever problem you are having with me, and I hope you come back. Cheers.KrytenKoro 06:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :For the record, I do not write un-neutral point of view articles. I do not appreciate the fact that you're rejecting me like a carrier of some fatal disease. Seriously.--NeloAngelo 07:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::...what? I never said you wrote POV articles, I was talking about layout.KrytenKoro 07:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::For the record, the "cheer" trick doesn't work for me, and I'm sick of your one-hand tryant of ruling over the wikia and chewing the annon's edits away. The article's talkpage needs no removing all content just because of some questions people posted. And what pisses me of more is you kept reverting my detailed edits like Wikipedia. Until you understand my intention, I shall remain my Wiki-break stance, and holding my believes that this is NOT Wikipedia.--14:52, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::...those talk pages were my own edits that I had made to put the refs in there. They had nothing in there but some notes I had added for improving the article (look at Talk:Noctpteran, for example), and I deleted them when they were no longer needed. :::::What are you talking about with "walkthroughs"? I've never touched those - Uberfuzzy set them up, and anons added to them. :::::Okay, fine, let's look at some of the edits I've reverted: #Alastor: Anon added several sentence description of Blade Master Alastor in the trivia section. This is unnecessary by just going to the linked character's article and seeing the picture, and really doesn't have much to do with the sword itself. Kept rest of content while streamlining it. #Pandora: Anon added "depletes Disaster Gauge" to each of the finishers. This is already mentioned at the top. #Agni & Rudra: Anon added that A&G are the only DA that talk. This is false. Anon added that the statues they stand on are their true forms. This is false. I replaced 'they talk amongst themselves, attempting to figure out how to be "gracious" hosts' with 'discussing how to be "gracious hosts"', which is the same thing and more streamlined. I also removed "the one "worthy" of their power" because it is explained earlier in the article. #Coyote-A: Anon added that the Coyote-A was probably the Bullseye Shotgun. It probably isn't, because they are on opposite sides of the series. I then summarized his gameplay advice. #Arachne: Anon claimed that baby Arachne only emerge if green mother is sliced with Rebellion. This is not true, any melee attack will do it under the correct circumstances. Anon claimed that the babies do no damage. This is not true. #Dullahan: Anon claimed that Sword Pierce is the best move to kill it. This is not, because you have to throw it, and it often returns to you without killing the thing. Three simple slashes will do it. #Blue Rose: Anon makes large edit of article, among this changing "Nero's right arm" to "Devil Bringer". While this is correct, the manual specifically says "Nero's right arm", and I like to keep the movelists in line with what the game or manual says. Of all the anon's edits on that article, the only thing I reverted was "Nero's right arm". :::::Of all the edits in that timespan, I only reverted or modified the two-fifths or so that were either false or redundant. :::::When did I revert your detailed edits? The only modification to your edits I remember doing in a while was the Nelo Angelo one, and I did not revert it - I moved it up in the section because your claim that they were conflicting timelines was wrong, and I reworded the first sentence as such. I then cleaned it for grammar and names (like Rabi), and some details you had missed. You can see here that I plainly did not revert you. I'm still really confused as to what I did that set you off, and I really do hope that whatever the problem is, it can be solved. If you need me to give up admin powers or something, I can ask about how to do that, but I'm still going to continue editing.KrytenKoro 19:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::What exactly do you mean "without touching or tainting each other's manual of style"? Are you asking me to completely abandon any article you touch? Because I can't really do that without just leaving the wiki completely.KrytenKoro 07:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Beowulf, Nevan, and Nelo Angelo Why exactly did you split these pages? It presents a few problems, I think, though I guess it might work somewhat. Problems: *Nelo Angelo and Vergil: As written, especially in the intro and history, it denies that Nelo Angelo is Vergil - in fact, that is never directly said in the article, even though Devil May Cry reveals his identity as Vergil even in the credits. All of the attacks also seem to be fannamed. It also removes quite a bit of info from the Vergil article, making it seem to readers that Vergil never reappears after DMC3 (in-universe-wise). *Beowulf and Nevan: It removes the bit about the Arm's history that parallels the history bits for the DMC and personal Devil Arms, and makes it so that there is no good place to put the Devil Trigger pictures. I agree that this isn't wikipedia, and so tiny articles can exist on their own, but these articles seem to actually rely on both parts to be informative. I won't revert the changes (though I will do some cleanup on the Nelo Angelo and Vergil articles, to try to make them somewhat self-sufficient), but could we possibly contact the other active editors and hold a poll to see which version seems more efficient?KrytenKoro 06:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :To avoid spoilers. I recited my statement, I will edit as how I see fit, and you shall edit on how you see fit, without touching or tainting each's manual of style respectively.--NeloAngelo 06:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::But it completely denies it, even though it's revealed only about halfway through the game, and is a major plot-point. And why would we want to avoid spoilers? :::And what was the reasoning behind splitting the Devil Arm articles?KrytenKoro 07:16, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Too messy. Plus it's not half way, it's about 3/4 of the storyline already.--NeloAngelo 07:30, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::How was it messy? I mean, now there's nowhere to put the DT images. :::::It was still revealed long before the end of the game, and the way the NA article was worded, it ended up lying in a few places - like claiming that no one knows the knight's past, even when Dante knows quite well.KrytenKoro 07:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I'm currently very busy right now, so do as you see fit, and I should do as I see fit.--NeloAngelo 07:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Archnite256's edits Besides reordering for grammar and spelling (virgil, alter), pretty much all I did on that article was remove the headers (not enough difference between the two sections to really need one), remove the personal style descriptions (solved by blue-linking the styles), and remove which boss you get the acquired styles from (only three of them, and mentioned in style articles). In content, everything else is still there, and then some. There is a huge difference between a re''write'', and a re''vert'' - one is rude, and the other one is exactly what the difference is between a wiki and a personal website. At least, that's if you're talking about the Styles article. Otherwise, I reverted the claim that Sparda is a character in DMC3, that Nero is totally human except for his arm (the script claims he is becoming or has become a true half-demon), rewording that the Vergil trivia is a mistake, repositioning that Dante always has a shotgun, and better explaining the Doppelganger errate. Except for what was blatantly wrong, all of these were copyediting, not reverting, and were what you are supposed to accomplish with a wiki. If you've seen an edit I've done that's introduced bad style or false facts, please inform me about those. But don't throw a fit because I'm actually trying to spruce up this wiki.KrytenKoro 06:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :From what I've seen, everytime an anon edits something, you seems to overwrite whole article, clean or not, and instead of merely deleting the anon's contrib, you could've modified so as to assert that how style excel, in what function, etc,etc. See? That would not be just undoing, that would be being helpful and even acknowledging somebody else's contribution. Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G User blog:Mckrongs/Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G --Mckrongs 09:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC)